


with you

by kuroopaisen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, honestly just wholesome smut fsdkljf, just some losers in love going at it, written with the in-between characters in mind but can be read as a standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroopaisen/pseuds/kuroopaisen
Summary: you and kuroo take another step in your relationship.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 128





	with you

Kuroo thinks he’ll never grow tired of kissing you.

Yes, the honeymoon period will end eventually, and these more intense kinds of intimacy will become commonplace and comfortable more than new and exhilarating.

And he looks forward to that time, but for now, he wants to indulge himself. To indulge _you_.

He hovers over you, the bulge of his jeans pressing against your underwear. Your sundress is hiked up to your waist and his hands are on your hips, his fingers digging in ever so slightly.

It’s a weekend in the height of summer, in the middle of your university semester. You’re home alone and will be for the next few hours. Neither of you are stupid enough to waste this opportunity.

He ruts against you, a grunt rumbling in the back of his throat. You moan softly in response, the friction against your underwear growing more pleasant with each pass.

You’d initiated this, and he always felt more confident when that was the case.

The day you first gave him a blowjob is still burned in the back of his mind. He’s still embarrassed by how quickly he lost his composure, but he’d be damned if it didn’t feel incredible. His entire body trembled for several minutes afterwards.

But his mind isn’t on that now. His mind is on you – how you taste, how you sound, how you feel.

“Tetsu…” You say his name the same way as when his face is buried in your heat, making you squirm and grip his hair. Fuck, he’ll never get enough of that.

He groans in response, rubbing his clothed dick against you once more. He regrets wearing jeans today.

You wrap your legs around his hips, pulling him closer to you. You’re not sure where that boldness came from, but neither of you care.

His lips are warm against yours, his hot breath fanning against your cheeks, his body pressed so, so close to yours. All you can think of is him. All that exists in this moment is him.

Something in you snaps. This isn’t enough.

“Tetsu,” you mumble against his lips, pushing his shoulders back.

He pulls away from you immediately. He looks at you with a mixture of want and concern in his eyes. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” you nod, a little breathless. “I’m great, I just…” You take a deep breath, trying to work up the courage to say it. To ask. “Do you… do you want to do it?”

It takes him a moment, horny and hazy as his mind is.

His eyes go wide and he parts his lips. “Like… sex?”

You stare at him, halfway between endeared and flabbergasted. “Yeah?”

“Yes!” The response is a little too quick, a little too enthusiastic. But you can’t blame him; he’s just a nineteen-year-old guy, whose just had the prospect of sex dangled in front of him. Sex, no less, with his beloved girlfriend.

You giggle, moving one of your hands to cup his cheek. “You’re such a dork.”

“And yet, you’ve put my dick in your mouth,” he grins, leaning down and pressing a kiss to your neck.

“Oh, shut up.” You stick your tongue out at him, but he just leans in for another kiss on the lips. You melt into it, shivering as you feel his hands move down your hips. His thumbs tease just underneath the hem of your underwear. You moan quietly, anticipation fluttering in your stomach.

You gasp suddenly, tapping him on the shoulders.

Kuroo shoots up, one hand coming to cup your face. “What’s wrong?”

“We don’t have condoms,” you breath, looking at him with pitiful eyes.

Now you’d gone and done it. You’d just proposed _this_ and you hadn’t even thought about protection. Surely you—

Kuroo clears his throat, reaching over to his bedside table and pulling the bottom drawer out. He rummages around in there for a moment before pulling out a rectangular box.

You stare at him for a moment. “You… have some?”

He swallows roughly, averting his eyes. “Well, you know… it’s better to be prepared.”

You laugh, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I love you.”

A ripple of tender emotion rushes through Kuroo’s chest as he feels his cheeks redden. Something about you saying those words, in this context, makes him want to grin like a fool.

He leans down and starts kissing your neck, revelling in the little breath of air that escapes your lips.

You legs tighten around his hips as your hands find their way to his hair. One of his hands slinks down to your ass, kneading it with enthusiasm. He struggles with the question like most, but if push came to shove, he’ll choose ass over boobs any day. But that isn’t the main thing on his mind right now. ****

He’s so grateful. Grateful that he gets to share this moment with you. Grateful that you two can be so vulnerable together.

He kisses down your neck, sucking on the skin just above your collarbone. He won’t actually leave a hickey – he knows that makes you nervous – but he loves how flustered you get.

You moan again, your fingers curling in his hair. _This_ is the sort of reaction he craves. All signs that you’re enjoying this as much as he is.

He wants to hear you moan while he’s inside you.

He’s already hard – has been for a while – but that thought makes him twitch.

He fantasises about it a lot. More than he’d like to admit. He imagines it must be like your mouth, but better. Certainly better than the poor substitute that is his fist on those nights where he can’t get the image of you out of his head.

You don’t need to do much to make him hard, and you know that. But Kuroo has never pushed you, never pressured you into doing something you don’t want to do. The last thing he wants to do is make you uncomfortable.

His hands move up to your dress, tugging on the fabric lightly. “Can I take this off?”

You nod, sitting up slowly to give him time to reposition. He reaches behind you to find the zipper, fumbling a bit before managing to yank it down. Once there’s sufficient enough give, you tug it off your body and throw it across the room.

He pauses for a moment, taking in your body. He’s seen it before – quite a few times now – but he’s still mesmerised. Your bra and underwear don’t match, but Kuroo still thinks you look cute. And God, he loves your body. He really, truly does.

“Stop staring,” you laugh, slapping his shoulder lightly. You’re blushing. That just makes his heart pound harder.

“Can’t help it,” he grins, leaning forward to kiss your chest. You indulge him for a moment, letting him tease the skin just above your boobs. But, you weren’t going to let him have all the fun.

“Take your shirt off,” you mumble, pulling at the fabric meekly.

He chuckles, moving away from you to pull his shirt off and throw it in some undetermined direction before kissing you again.

Your hands move you his chest immediately, smoothing over his muscles. He shivers beneath your touch but smiles against your lips. His own hands return to your waist, moving upwards to thumb at the band of your bra.

“May I?” He murmurs against your lips.

You nod, and his fingers fly to the clasp, fumbling with for a few moments before successfully unhooking it.

You shrug your bra off your shoulders, and his hands immediately move to your breasts.

The sensation makes you gasp, your legs tensing around his hips.

Kuroo smiles, hands moving once again on your waist so he can lay you down on the bed. You comply, looping your arms around his neck.

He gazes down at you for a moment, the look in his eyes best described as total adoration. It’s enough to make you blush, despite the circumstances.

“I love you.”

His voice is so soft. So honest.

“I love you, too.” It feels so good to be able to say that freely. To say that without fear of rejection. 

Kuroo smiles, his eyes lighting up. But even he can’t take the tenderness for too long without burning up, so he turns his attention to littering kisses across your chest.

You sigh, running your hands over his shoulders. Kuroo kisses along the swell of your breasts, but he doesn’t want to linger too long. He’s too excited.

He kisses a line down your torso, and you know what’s coming. You squirm in excitement as your heartbeat begins to increase even more.

He makes a beeline for your core, pausing only at the hem of your underwear to place a few excruciating kisses just above it.

“Tetsu, please,” you whine, hands gripping at his hair.

Usually, he’d tease you more, get you to the point of begging. But he’s too excited. Too needy. But he wants to rile you up for just a bit longer.

He chuckles, turning his attention to your thighs. He starts kissing a line down from your knee, revelling in how you squirm beneath him.

“Tetsu…”

“In good time,” he chuckles, his kisses getting closer and closer to your core at an agonizingly slow pace.

You rut your hips up, trying to catch him out.

Kuroo chuckles, gripping your thighs to hold you in place. “Don’t be so impatient.”

You prop yourself up on your elbows as you groan in annoyance. You’re really, really wet – and you’re starting to ache. You need _some_ stimulation, and quickly.

Kuroo sucks on your inner thigh for a long moment – long enough that you’re sure it’ll leave a mark.

You feel like you’re going to lose your mind from the anticipation. He’s down _there_ , so close, his fingertips buried in your thighs, his lips leaving a tender mark…

He shifts, his face becoming level with your core.

Your breath catches in your throat as you watch him smile up at you. You’d steeled yourself for more of this, for more incessant teasing before he’d give you the release you wanted. But not today.

“Can I take these off?” He asks, snapping the band of your underwear gently against your skin.

You simply nod, not trusting your voice to hold steady.

He gets them off you in an instant, and a rush of air hits your core. You take a sharp breath at the sensation, which is quickly replaced by his hot breath fanning over your folds.

You shiver, your hands finding their way to his hair. You pull his head forward gently, fighting the urge to grind against his face. He gets too cocky when you do that.

He presses a kiss to your core and you gasp, your hands balling in his hair. He runs his tongue along your folds, eliciting a low groan.

“You’re so wet,” he chuckles, running his hands down your thighs and grabbing your ass.

“It’s your fault,” you mumbled, gasping as he starts stimulating your clit. Kuroo smiles against you, pressing closer to your core. He wants to get deep; deep enough to make you cry out his name.

He returns to your slit, keeping a steady pace. You loll your head back, letting your eyes flutter close. It’s such a simple movement – for now – but it feels so _good_. Kuroo just has a way with his tongue – and that’s magical when coupled with his need to please you.

He loves making you moan, making you squirm, making you chant his name. Half because of his pride, half because he wants to make you feel good. As good as you make him feel when you wrap your lips around his dick. The dick that was currently straining against his jeans.

“Tetsu,” you breath, your eyes trained on him as you bite your lip.

He meets your gaze, smirking. He loves it when you look at him like this; hungry, frustrated, aroused. He loves knowing that _he’s_ the person who’s making you feel like this. Knowing that you want _him_.

“Yeah?”

“I-I want you… inside me.” The words fall out of you with less confidence than you would’ve liked.

But it makes no difference to Kuroo. Those words are enough to make him lose his damn mind. You’re nervous, but you want him. And _fuck_ , that’s hot. He’s been waiting to hear those words for so long. And how are you so _cute_ when you’re saying something like _that_?

“Do you want to finish first?” He asks, dipping his head back to your core.

You shake your head. The pressure is building in your abdomen, but you don’t want to come just yet. You don’t want to be too sensitive for the main event.

He nods, wiping his mouth and moving up to hover over you again. You lie back down, looping your arms around his neck.

He gazes down at you, and he swears he could cum at the sight alone.

You, laid out on the bed, cheeks flushed and eyes blown, desperate for _him_.

Fuck, he’s excited.

So are you. Admittedly, you’re a little nervous; he’s bigger than you, and you’ve seen his dick before. It’s not exactly _little_.

He hops off the bed suddenly and you frown. But he just shimmies out of his boxers – the visual is absurd enough to make you laugh – and his dick springs free. You gulp as you look at it, red as anything and crowned with precum.

Kuroo grabs a condom out of the box, ripping it open as quickly as he can.

You whine, holding out your palm to him.

He blushes as he places the condom into it, stepping forward so that his dick is within your reach.

You roll the condom down his length gently, the sensation of your fingers brushing against his shaft making him shiver.

He takes a moment to rummage around in the drawer again, pulling out a bottle of lube and quickly applying an ample amount to his dick. He read somewhere that you needed to use a fair bit of lube for a girl’s first time.

 _Oh fuck, it’s happening_ , he thinks.

 _Oh fuck, it’s happening_ , you think.

The thought plays over and over in your minds as he positions himself over you again, elbows placed either side of your head.

He’s trembling.

“Are you okay?” You murmur, rubbing your hands along his arms.

“Yeah,” he smiles at you, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “I’m just really excited.”

You’re glad he’s being honest with you. And it’s nice to know that your boyfriend, king of teasing, is just as eager for this as you are.

He wants this.

He wants _you_.

He’s looking at you with such adoration; eyes half-lidded, cheeks flushed, ears burning and hair even messier than usual.

Looking at him fills you with such _love_. A new wave of excitement ripples through you as you remember what’s about to happen. You’re about to share a new kind of intimacy with this boy that you love so dearly.

“Are you ready?” He asks, his voice lower than usual. It’s hot.

“Yeah,” you say, a little breathlessly.

He kisses you and you melt into it. You’re happy to hand the reins over to him, to let him lead you through this. He’s just as inexperienced as you, but you imagine he’ll find it a little more straightforward.

He rubs the tip of his dick along your folds, and you moan. Two things flood his brain; the first is that he wants to be inside you. The second is that he wants to hear you make _that_ sound again.

He takes a moment to line himself up correctly, which is easier than he thought it’d be.

One deep breath, and he pushes the tip in.

His breath hitches. _This… This is good_. Barely any of him is inside, but he already knows this is going to be fucking incredible.

You’re not sure if you like it, yet. It’s… new. Different.

Your hands grip his shoulders and he pauses.

“Are you okay?”

You nod.

He pushes in a little more.

Your face contorts and he pulls out immediately, a hand coming up to cup your face.

“Are you hurt?”

You shake your head. “No, no, it’s just… A lot to take in.”

He nods, scanning your body. He’s well-aware of your size difference. While that’s cute sometimes – and he gets an ego kick from how big his dick looks in your hands – he’s also wise to the fact that it could pose a problem here.

He swallows roughly. “Do you… think you can take all of it?”

He blushes at the question. He’s usually confident in these situations, taking them in his stride despite the clumsiness that came with being inexperience. But the idea of hurting you… he’d never thought he’d be embarrassed about having a big dick.

“I think so,” you nod, meeting his gaze boldly. “I can try.”

He chuckles, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “Do you want me to continue?”

“Please,” you nod You want this.

“Okay.” A long, shuddering breath and he takes his hand away from your face, getting back into position. “I’ll do it bit by bit, okay?”

He lines himself up again, his gaze trained on your face. He’s alert to your every move, every response.

He thrusts into you slowly, his tip pushing past your folds.

Your breath catches in your throat and your entire body tenses.

Kuroo pulls out again, before making another thrust. This time, a couple more centimetres of his dick edge in.

You do your best to relax around him, but it’s hard. It’s really, really tight.

Kuroo pauses, his brow furrowed. His eyes flick away from you for a moment. “Pass me a pillow.”

“Huh?” You blink at him.

“It’ll help.” He read that somewhere.

You reach over and grab one of the pillows for him. He lifts you up by your waist and puts the pillow under your pelvis.

He settles you down again, pressing a kiss to your forehead. Once he’s sure you’re comfortable, he gets back to it.

“ _Oh_ ,” you gasp. “That helps.”

Kuroo chuckles, leaning down and kissing your forehead. “Do you want to keep going?”

You nod and he sets a steady pace. It’s still slow, but it’s very deliberate. He wants to give you time to adjust to him, to let you relax around him. It’s taking more willpower than he anticipated.

You just try and take deep breaths as he works more of his dick into you. The new angle – thanks to the pillow – certainly helps, and you feel as if you’re starting to get used to the sensation. Not totally comfortable yet, but it’s less alien.

You can feel him shuddering above you, the occasional shaky groan splitting from his lips. You lift your eyes to look at his face. His eyes are closed, his lips parted, his cheeks flushed. He looks like he’s in ecstasy.

There’s a swell of pride in your chest as you remind yourself that _you_ are the one who’s doing this to him. _You_ are the one making his eyes flutter close, making his whole body tremble, making moans tumble out of his throat.

Those thoughts help you relax a bit, loosening up around him.

Eventually, he bottoms out, most of his length now in you.

The feeling leaves you breathless, as if you’ve just been winded.

Kuroo feels like he’s ascending.

You stay there for a moment, bodies pressed together.

He buries his face into your neck, another shudder running through his body. “You feel so good.”

Those words, in _that_ voice, makes you blush. “I do?”

He chuckles. How are you _so_ cute? “Yeah… you’re so warm.”

You wonder what it feels like for him. You’re aware of a presence between your legs, but it’s not exactly the most enjoyable feeling in the world. But, it’s not the worst either. Hopefully it’ll get better.

“You okay?” He asks.

“Mhm.”

“Is it okay if I move?”

“Please.”

He makes a tentative thrust.

“Oh, _shit_ ,” he hisses, and you feel a wave of delight spread through your chest.

“Feel good?” You tease, running your fingers along his neck.

“ _Yeah_.”

It still feels a little weird for you, but you don’t mind all that much. There’s something of a burn to it – perhaps that’s the stretch – but it isn’t unpleasant. Just different.

He thrusts again, another string of curses falling from his lips.

It’s still a little tight because of his size, but you’re still worked up from him going down on you. That build brewing in your lower abdomen is still there, waiting to be satisfied.

Kuroo sets a slow rhythm, each thrust more confident than the last. The occasional moan of your name flutters out, and you swear you can feel yourself getting wetter each time.

He’s shameless. He really doesn’t give a shit about being quiet. You always figured he would be, given his personality.

But you didn’t expect it to be so _hot_. Each moan, each grunt, each curse as he fucks you, his eyes screwed shut and his brow furrowed.

You can tell that he’s lost in this, lost in _you_.

“Fuck,” he hisses, pressing his forehead against yours. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

You feel yourself growing fuzzy. It’s a new feeling, but it’s not a bad one. If anything, it’s getting _better_.

And you’re so, so close to him. Closer than you’ve ever been before. And you _like_ it. You like this new intimacy, this new way of loving each other.

And hearing him moan like _this_? It’s different form when you’re giving him a blowjob, or when you’re dry-humping. These are more ragged, rawer. 

_You_ were the reason he was moaning like this. You were the reason his face looked like _that_ , his mouth hanging open ever so slightly and sweat forming on his forehead.

Fuck, this is hot.

He’s getting faster. He can barely focus, his mind preoccupied with what’s happening right _now_. All he can think about is you. All he can feel is _you_.

But in his haze, he remembers that you need to be enjoying yourself, too.

One of his hands snakes down to your clit. You moan at the sensation, digging your nails into his shoulders.

He manages to open his eyes, just to get a look at your face.

He thinks it’s one of the most beautiful things he’s ever seen.

He thinks you’re beautiful all the time, but this? Eyes closed, cheeks flushed, lips parted, hair spilling over the pillow? _Fuck_.

He wants to kiss you, but he also wants to keep looking at you.

This just feels so _fucking_ phenomenal, being with you like this. Being so _close_ , knowing that this is something _you_ share. Hearing you moan underneath him, pressed so close, your legs hooked around his hips, holding him even closer…

He’s close. Too close. But he doesn’t want to go first.

So he moans into your ear, a string of almost incoherent babble.

“Fuck… _fuck_ …” He hisses, kissing the spot where your jaw meets your neck. “You’re so fucking hot.”

You whimper at that.

“You feel fucking incredible.” His thrusts are growing sloppier, hungrier. But he keeps working on your clit, his warm breath fanning your neck.

“Tetsu,” you whine in response. You want to talk back, to say something to rile him up, but you don’t know much.

“I-I want to feel you come,” he stutters, his breath ragged in your ear. 

You gasp, clenching around him. He hisses at the sensation, his movements growing rougher and faster.

“I love you so much,” he breathes, moving to kiss your mouth. “ _Fuck_ —”

“I love you too,” you manage to stutter out as the hot coil in your abdomen tightens.

Being this close to him is making you lose your mind. Knowing that you’re doing _this_ to him, that he’s saying all these things because of _you_ … and on top of that, he still makes your comfort and enjoyment a priority. And fuck, he sounds so hot.

The friction is starting to feel really fucking good, and his fingers are still working on your clit, and—

You cry out, your head lolling back as your orgasm floods through you.

Kuroo thinks it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen. Your face, your moans, your nails digging into his back…

All that and the feeling of your walls fluttering around his dick is too much.

He’s gone.

He buries his face into your neck with a groan, chasing his high as elation courses through his veins. He doesn’t want this to end – he wants to stay in this moment just a little longer, feeling you all around him, hearing you moan in his ear, the smell of sweat and sex covering the two of you like a blanket. ****

You’re out of it, basking in your afterglow. You stroke his neck softly, coaxing him through the final throes of his orgasm.

He slows to a stop, resting his forehead against yours.

You both lie there for a moment, just breathing.

He’s still in you, his face buried in the crook of your neck. This is nice, too, you realise, running your fingers through the hair at the base of his neck. He hums in response. You feel… floppy. Pleasantly tired. You’re sore, and maybe even a little tingly. You’re sure you’ll feel it tomorrow, even though he’d been gentle with you.

But most of all, you feel happy.

“Was that… good?” You ask, after a long period of silence.

Kuroo takes a deep breath and lifts his head to look at you. “Well, it’s sure better than my hand.”

You snort. What? _What_? “We have sex for the first time and _that’s_ all you have to say?”

He laughs, kissing you.

“No!” You cackle. “You’re not getting away with this!”

He just keeps laughing, pressing his lips against yours once more.

You concede, too drowsy and content to fight it.

Kuroo pulls away, a look of blissful contentment on his face. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” you smile. You mean it. But, something else is on your mind. “Did I do okay?”

He chuckles, kissing your forehead. “You did great.”

You relax a bit. At the very least, you’d made him feel good.

“Was it good for you?” He asks. Concern is laced through his voice, and that touches you.

You nod, smiling. “I think I still need to get used to it a bit, but… I enjoyed it.”

The relief that rushes through him is almost like a second orgasm. He grins, resting his head against your shoulder. “Thank fuck.”

He still hasn’t pulled out of you yet. You wonder, for a moment, if it’ll be even better next time. How long it’ll take your body to properly adjust to this.

But as much as you’d like to just lie there like this, there’s a new pressure building in your body.

“Tetsu?”

“Hm?”

“I need to pee.”

He pulls out of you with a sigh, and you miss his presence. “You’ve got to make sure you pee every time, okay?” He stretches his arms above his head, and you take a moment to admire his body. All those years of volleyball paid off. “You don’t want to get an infection.”

“That’s so unromantic,” you whine, knocking him with your knee. “I already _know_ that.”

“I just want to make sure,” Kuroo tsked. “I’ve got a big dick, which means it’ll push more bacter—”

“Oh my God, Tetsu, shut _up_!”

He cackles as you rush to the bathroom, taking the moment of solitude to catch his breath.

Fuck, he can’t believe that just happened. But his body won’t let him forget. When he’d woken up this morning, he hadn’t expected to get laid. And maybe he’d thought that this’d happen at a more romantic moment.

But he doesn’t care. He’d made you come, and that was enough for him. There was a pride in that, but most of all, there was a sense of relief. And, of course, the buzz that always came from an experience like this. That feeling, and the image of you crying out is going to be burned at the back of his mind for a long time coming.

You’re crawling back into bed before Kuroo has time to process his emotions.

Kuroo holds his arms out expectantly. You settle into them, and a whole new wave of love overwhelms him.

He’s so lucky. So, so lucky.

He uses a hand to tilt your face towards him, and he peppers it with kisses.

You laugh, but you don’t push him away.

“I love you,” he murmurs as he presses a kiss to your nose. “So much.”

“I love you too,” you giggle. All sorts of emotions are running through you – a mixture of love, relief, disbelief, bewilderment. But most of all, you feel grateful. Grateful that he’s part of your life. Grateful that you get to be part of his.

He lowers his arms to your waist, holding you flush against him. He’s out of words, now. There’s not much more he can do to express how he feels but hold you close.

“I wanna nap,” you mumble into his chest.

“Get some rest,” he smiles, rubbing a hand up and down your back. “You deserve it.”

“Thank you,” you hum.

It doesn’t take you long to doze off, the exhaustion taking over before you knew it.

But, Kuroo doesn’t let you drift off without at least one more ‘I love you.’


End file.
